


When the Storm inside You, Cuts you to the Bone like a Knife Stabbing into One’s Skin

by UnknownMusing



Series: "A Samauri without a Master" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Kill Bill AU - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Kill Bill and by songs by the band IAMX, M/M, Other, Samauri references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Snippet from Fic:Unknown’s P.O.V:You’re probably wondering, dear readers, how did I become involved in all of this.Well, at that time I was walking to the restaurant which was also my home and had heard the shouting from the Yakuza Youths shouting orders at each other to find whoever the Intruder was then came across him.Will Graham – laying there as tall Japanese woman, looking so out of place in Chinatown standing over him, while holding a silence rifle in one hand then had been about to bend down to touch him, when she had frowned whirling around to face nothing.Read on to discover the rest.The ability to flash-step had been handed down in my family for generations, so now with me, holding the man in my arms while standing in the restaurant look down at him seeing he is only 37 years old and the fact he looked like something had happened to him then heading to the back, lay him down on the one of the futons ripping the yellow and black fabric of the tattered uniform he wears.





	When the Storm inside You, Cuts you to the Bone like a Knife Stabbing into One’s Skin

** Prologue: **

** Location – Chinatown –The New _“Fireflies Cavern”_ Restaurant – 5:34pm **

** Unknown’s P.O.V: **

Heavy rain is running down the tiled roofs of the restaurants; houses and old medicine shops of Chinatown, while I take your umbrella’s or raincoats indicating all you – the small group who had come to learn about certain tale that you’ve all heard rumours about – then slide the bamboo door shut with a firm snap to muffle out the rain.

“Uhhh…Excuse me? We’ve come for the story.” One of you, being the bravest of the small group of you all, asks and says to me, while I after placing your raincoats or umbrellas where they went then head around to get some of the sake that is heating up.

“I know. No-one can resist hearing the tale of the Yakuza Leader – Hannibal Lecter – and of course…”

I stop myself, due to the fact it was painful to tell this story. You see Dear readers, I knew them both when I been growing up in Chinatown – the poorer side in that time, when they had been around – and one of them at the time, had been my pupil.

Which one, you may ask? That you will have to guess for yourself, I’m afraid or else I would be giving something away.

After handing out some warmed Sake; food to make sure you’ll all don’t go hungry and sitting down myself take a sip of the Sake to calm my own nerves – because it had been while since I had revisited the past like this – then placing it down on the small eating table, begin to tell the story.

****

** Chapter 1 **

** Ronin – A Samurai without a Master **

Night and rain falling heavily so much, while the figure on the tiled rooftops of the larger houses of Chinatown doesn’t move at all. He is a statue, unmoving and quiet while down below young Yakuza patrol the streets checking every nook and cranny of shadows to see if he is there.

Will Graham, keeps on watching with disgust that these **_“Bullies_** ” were allowed to what they wanted and where the wanted as one tries to grope a Geisha coming out of Madame De Maurier’s Geisha House – **_“Floating Lotus”_** – then getting up silently, he looks to where is intended target is staying.

The large ornate house, is separated from all the rest with the lights off again – but then they had always been ever since the person living there had been attacked by him – while he remembers the curved knife, stabbing straight into his abdomen and ripping across to make it into a Joker’s Grin then it been made worse when he had been laying there as the bastard bent down with a handkerchief and wipe away the blood from his forehead that run down it from the head wound.

“ _I only what was best for you. You denied me. Why, kiddo?”_

_“Shut…the fuck up. I’m…. uhhhh…. not a kiddo.”_

_“To me you are, Will. Shame…. I can’t stay and help you.”_

_“BACCORRROOO!!......uhhhh…. haa…..uhhh”_

He remembers the man had left him to die, on the grimy factory floor of the Mason Verger’s Pig Farm and he would have died if it hadn’t been for Alana Bloom – a Geisha from the **_“Floating Lotus”_** and her Secret Lover – Margo Verger – managing to get him to hospital just in time then when he woken up, been told that…. **_“The Bastard”_** as he called him, was the Yakuza Boss – Hannibal Lecter.

All this time, he had been playing cat and mouse with the one wanted man, that Detective Jack Crawford had been haunting and the one man, who was also known back in Baltimore, Virginia as **_“The Chesapeake Ripper”_** who was known for horrendous murders, some mocking and others indicating that something more sinister was going on as the organs were missing.

He comes out of those thoughts, checking to see the young mob of Yakuza youths have gone and taking a step backwards, soon leaps across to the other rooftop managing to land on all fours silently then goes to move, when suddenly a loose tile slips out of its holding and before he catch it slides off the tiled rooftop to smash on the pavement below.

Voices soon shout – the mob of Yakuza youth – and scrambling upwards, over the ridge he begins to run and jump across the rooftops – a yellow and black blur in the streetlamps – then reaches the house, only for his shoulder to explode slightly in a small mass of blood and bone, causing him to lose his footing at the impact of the silencer’s bullet.

He falls, rolling down the tiled rooftop of a restaurant called **_“Fireflies Cavern”_** and falls off, landing on the ground with sickening, wet thud – due to the rain making the street a mud bath – then tries to get up, elbows shaking with the effort and collapses back down lying there with his head to one side in the mud.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Unknown’s P.O.V: **

You’re probably wondering, dear readers, how did I become involved in all of this.

Well, at that time I was walking to the restaurant which was also my home and had heard the shouting from the Yakuza Youths shouting orders at each other to find whoever the Intruder was then came across him.

Will Graham – laying there as tall Japanese woman, looking so out of place in Chinatown standing over him, while holding a silence rifle in one hand then had been about to bend down to touch him, when she had frowned whirling around to face nothing.

The ability to flash-step had been handed down in my family for generations, so now with me, holding the man in my arms while standing in the restaurant look down at him seeing he is only 37 years old and the fact he looked like something had happened to him then heading to the back, lay him down on the one of the futons ripping the yellow and black fabric of the tattered uniform he wears.

My restaurant door sliding open, makes me press a nerve in his body that would keep him out for the count and digging out the bullet then begin to calmly bandage the wound, feeling a gun barrel against the back of my neck touching the skin lightly.

“Gajin, turn around.”

The Yakuza Youth says, making me finish my job and getting up then turn fully around, while another figure tall with blonde hair mixed with silver highlights comes inside barking something at the youth, who sneers at me then heads out, while the taller man slides the door shut behind him.

“Where is Will Graham?”

“If I knew who you were……Interesting, using a scalpel to threaten me. Look down, you are getting slow…. Hannibal Lecter.”

He looks down, seeing where I have the small knife pressing into his stomach and maroon eyes widen a fraction at this then slashes with it at me, only to slash again through empty air while I stand behind him watching as he inhales deeply with nostrils flaring then whirling around goes for kick to hit me between my legs as I manage to grab his leg and the other his wrist feeling the tip of the scalpel very close to my right eyeball – nearly touching it.

My bamboo hat falls off, along with the cloak to reveal underneath who I was to him and he pulls back suddenly, turning his face to the back of the shop where the person he is looking for….is now standing up, leaning mostly against the doorway with laboured gasps coming from him.

I flash-step over, grabbing him when his legs choose to give out of him and blueish-green eyes turn to consider mine, while he looks at me with such a look I lift him up over my shoulder carrying him upstairs hearing Hannibal Lecter, follow close behind then into the quest bedroom.

The scalpel stabbing into my side, causes me to drop him unexpectly onto the bed as I’m pulled harshly back against muscular chest with……my former **_Pupil,_** twisting it further deeper into me, allowing for blood to gush out to spill onto the floor then a hand comes to my throat, tightening immediately to caught off my oxygen supply and can feel him distantly scenting me to remember my scent in his **_Mind Palace._**

It is when he lets go, followed by the man who had saved lunging at him off the bed, that I collapse on my hands and knees holding my side with the scalpel still embedded in it then gritting my teeth, pull it out with shocked gasp coming from me and managing to turn, face both now fighting – the more experienced fighter being Hannibal, who I had trained and the other who I hadn’t.

Flash-stepping with the last of my remaining strength, I grab hold of Hannibal by the shoulders and over to the open window, where I fling him through it so hard his body smashes the flower holder. 

He soon lands heavily with sickening thud on the tiled roof, rolling down it to fall over the edge into the fast-flowing river as I clamber out going slowly down to check he had fallen because I hadn’t heard a splash of his body hitting the water, when suddenly a hand shoots out from underneath the tiled roofing grabbing hold my ankle.

Because of my weakened state, he manages to fling me off the roof and into the water, where because of the fast-flowing current I’m dragged down under the murky, muddied water with water filling my lungs then sink into an unconscious state, praying that the man, I had saved manages to survive to fight again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will, cries out in agony as Hannibal, after getting rid of the Restaurant owner by throwing them into the river slams him up against the wall with such force it knocks a painting off it and, sends pain radiating up his spine then before he can curse the man or even protest at him, a hand wrenches his head backwards by his hair to expose his throat more.

Lips descend, followed by fangs biting into his skin marking him that he cries out again at the feeling and begins to his shame and horror, moan heavily as tongue laps up the beads of blood that have formed then a leg nudges his knees apart, followed by it slotting between them and his hands grabbed by his wrists to soon be pinned to the wall by the man.

It starts to move back and forth, rubbing him through the fabric of the yellow and black jumpsuit, while the man – **_Hannibal…fucking Lecter_** – trails his lips up and down his neck, making him moan heavily that would even put a Porn star to shame when a tongue keeps on licking a certain part – which he knew was extremely sensitive – then a hand cups him through his trousers, making him press the growing bulge into the man’s hand.

It moves upwards, coming to the seam of them as one hand let’s go his wrists to slide down to his left thigh, lifting it up to hitch around the older man’s waist at the sametime the seams of his trousers, plus boxers are pulled and the hand slips inside cupping him then begins to move up and down his…aching, throbbing cock that is starting to dribble pearls of pre-cum from the tip as the loose trousers, plus boxers slip down his legs so he fully exposed to the air coming through the open window.

Wet sounds fill the quest bedroom, followed by moans and whimpers coming from the younger as the older man, pleasures them intimately then Will, feels himself harshly turned around with him facing the wall and before, he can say or protest again, hands part his ass-cheeks spreading them lewdly apart followed by suddenly the man’s tongue delving right into his puckered entrance causing him to shoot a hand back to grab the back of the man’s head pushing it forwards into his ass as he moans wantonly at….being _rimmed_ by the man’s tongue.

It is something he has never felt before, especially with another man and when the man, pulls away he whimpers at the loss only to give a keening wail with his back arching, when the man pulls him back by hips to slam into him…...a large cock, that presses more into his quivering insides as it becomes fully sheathed within then the man leaves him no time to adjust, setting a brutal, pounding pace with each thrust sending a spiderweb of intense ecstasy sizzling through his body.

He can’t speak or even fight back, because…...his body is wanting it so much and begins to rock his hips back and forth in sync, with the man’s thrusts then when it finally hits, he shudders followed by hands gripping his hips so tightly he knows there will bruises in the morning to remind him that he belongs to…...the man.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Chapter 2: **

** Bushido – The Way of Samurai  **

** Unknown’s P.O.V: **

What happened to me?

Ahh…yes, while those events had been happening, I had managed to haul myself out of the fast-flowing river and yet, still too weak to move had collapsed on the sandy shore of the beach near the Harbour of Chinatown then laid there, with my own lifeblood running down the sand like a small river flowing from the wound in my side.

Truth be told…. I had died nearly once before and remember Lady Murasaki – someone I had been assigned once to protect, now living in Japan in the old Mansion – had begged me not to leave her and live, which I had done then ripping a piece of my sleeve, wrap it around my wound tightly enough and managing to get up, start to walk back into town to my restaurant.

 

Fishermen, who know me stay out of the way knowing better from past experiences when I had been wounded; shot at or even beaten up because of who I was related to then finally come around the corner, stopping when sense a presence – the Japanese woman with the silencer rifle – running across the rooftops, stopping to watch me behind on of them as I turn my face to look straight up into the viewpoint making her stumble back in shock then an explosion, rip apart the Restaurant I had been raised in to smithereens sending large pieces of wood in all directions; bricks and glass making people in the street scream and wail at what is happening.

Black ominous smoke begins to raise upwards and I go to move, when hands shoot out of alleyway between two market stalls dragging me down into the darkness of it then I’m placed up against the wall by the man, I had saved wearing one of my fighting outfits, with the bamboo hat covering his face from sight.

A scent wafts up my nostrils of combined musk, meaning that what had transpired was something I had known…. would be inevitable due to the fact Hannibal – when he had been my Pupil – had told me he met someone he could consider more than a friend.

But, instead an Equal.

 

“ _Who the hell…are you?”_

 

He hisses in a low voice to me, making me take hold of his hand to peel it off my mouth and quietly whisper the answer back to him.

 

“ _Nobody. I have no name, Will…Graham.”_

_“How do…you know my name?”_

_“Hannibal, always talked about you…...when I was training him. Where do you think, he learned his skills from?”_

_“You!!? He…learned how that stuff…from you!!?”_

 

I know what he is talking about. The serial killings in Baltimore, Virginia that happened, the incident at a place called Muskrat farm belonging to Mason Verger and finally here, where the main head of the Yakuza group – **_“The Dragon’s Narcissus_** ” - had been murdered in certain way.

Hannibal, had then confessed to me, he had killed the man…...when he served supper to me, so I told him that I could no longer train him anymore because I knew his other secret – the dark one he hid under his person suit - then remember laying on the futon afterwards, trembling and shuddering as he fucked me into it.

He had been angry, raging and feeling betrayed by that fact then gave me his mark, by having a tattooist he knew to tattoo something on my back then left me lying there in my own bedroom on the futon, while I remember I had two sides to me – I had enjoyed it and yet, had regretted it as well because of the betrayal I had caused him.

Coming out of the memory, I lead Will Graham further down the alley and turning the corner so we can no longer whisper, lean against the wall for support, wincing heavily at my wound twinging again to remind of the intense pain.

“Yes…...I taught him how to kill and not be caught. I…... taught him how to use different types of weapons and how to disguise himself in plain sight…. then it got worse, when I told him I knew his secret.”

“What was it?”

“He… ** _…Lusts_** for me and yet, he……… ** _Loves_** you. Enough….to even kill for you.”

Will Graham, looks at me and goes to answer when suddenly out of the shadows step a large group of Yakuza Youths, closely followed by them stepping out of the way as Hannibal appears wearing a black leather jacket, his hair slicked back and the fact that he was looking very calm and collected as the he indicates the Youths to close in blocking out mine and Will’s, only chance of escape from the Alley.

 

“It’s seems I stumbled upon to ** _Kitsunes’_** , trying to hide? What should I do about that?”

“Careful, a **_Kitsune_** can still have it’s tricks…...Hannibal.”

“Hmm. What do you think, kiddo? I haven’t hunted…. for a while, some ** _Kitsune_** might be good to haunt for.”

 

Will, goes to say something, but I shake my head at him silently telling him not do provoke the **_Lupin_** in front of us and see Hannibal’s maroon eyes glare at me for doing it then comes over to me, placing one hand close to my head on the wall and taking hold of my chin, digging his nails into my cheeks as he forces me to look at him, seeing how I’m breathing slightly laboured and the makeshift wound around my waist is seeping with blood from the wound.

“Why don’t you want him to talk, old **_Kitsune,_** hmm?

“I think you should ask me, when this Old ** _Kitsune_** is not so wounded and…...it will be on my own terms, not yours.”

****

** CHAPTER 3  **

** When Blades Join Together and Blood is Spilled, Staining the Floor with Crimson Petals and Information Attained on Missing Child  **

** Location – Chinatown – A Safehouse - 6:45am – Next Morning  **

** Unknown’s P.O.V: **

Will, is busy pacing back and forth past the large bamboo windows, while I sit at the small table pouring myself a cup of hot Sake then hear footsteps, making me turn my face when a shadow appears at the main bamboo door to the large dining room.

It slides open, revealing Hannibal in presentable attire this time - a flowered kimono of all kinds of poisoned flowers - and comes silently in, without making any sound with his movements then sits down across from me.

"Will, come and sit down." Hannibal says, before I can even speak.

I keep my mouth shut, though deciding it would be better if I keep quiet and not say anything until he is asking questions to either myself or Will.

“I’m gonna to check if the food is ready.” I say quietly, getting up and heading out of the room sliding the bamboo open and step out onto the balcony then slip it closed behind me.

 

Now, at the time I did know that Lady Murasaki: Codename **_“Lady of the Crimson Petals Spilled onto the Snow”_** – a member of the League Hannibal had been part off – had just arrived at the large Safe-house – which in reality was a Restaurant for Assassins, Yakuza Leaders, Serial Killer’s and all the other Motherfucker’s who came to it – with **_“The Crazy 69”_** – mad bunch of sex-crazed people and didn’t give a fuck if you were in their way. She had bone to pick with myself and Hannibal, because of certain unmentionable events that had happened between all three of us.

Keeping my bamboo hat, low and covering my face, I watch quietly as she is escorted up the stairs and to the left to one of the rooms, while her Bodyguards – Cordell Doemlling: Codename “ ** _The Masochist Chef of Hell’s Kitchen”_** and of course the young girl Gogo Irimori - Codename **_“Chain-ball”_**    - walk with her then she stops, right in front of the bamboo screen of the room she had been about to go in.  Her other Bodyguard – Chiyoh Kurisaki Oruiko: Codename **_“Lethal Shot”_**    is nowhere to be seen, meaning she is on the roof waiting for a chance.

Behind the Bamboo screen in the right-hand room, I watch through the small gap between the two doors as she brings a hand up to the ornate black ochre pins and takes out – the sharpness glinting in the faint lanterns light above her head then flings it hard, causing it to soon thud into wooden pillar close to my face – quivering like arrow that has just been fired.

I flash-step outside to down onto the main area where there is stairs going up to the second floor, the pool to one side and the raised stage where the band 5-6-7 begin to play a new song they’ve just published **_“Kittie Got Your Tongue, Honey and She Ain’t Letting Go”_** as Will, appears from the shadows, someone in front of him – Freddie Lounds: Codename **_“The Kitsune among the Hunter’s”_** or even **_“The Lying Trickster with Many Faces”_** – holding the special samurai sword – as he holds The Honzo Sword, embellished with the carving on of the **_“Beast That Bears it Fangs and Smites any Vermin Down with It Claws”_** then she turns fully face us.

“…Bleep…Bleep…” She says, pronouncing my real name as it is lost to the music playing by the 5-6-7 and she glares at me, while Will steps to one side to reveal himself to her as her eyes widen at the sight of seeing she had been ordered is alive in front of her.

Hannibal, it seems is nowhere around and wonder had he planned this – test Will to see, what he would do and leave me to go after Lady Murasaki myself – a Fight to the Death – then she turns to her gaze to Will, still holding Freddie Lounds hostage.

“After I’ve killed you, Gajin and this, scruffy low-life mongrel Hannibal, seems to be interested in. I give Hannibal, both your hearts and he will accept me again.” She says, in very eerie voice and Will, snarls low followed by stepping to one side to immediately slice downwards – the arc of the fine, curved blade gleaming the light with her expression of horror and shock as blood spurts upwards and onto my kimono, dripping down the bamboo hat as I reach up to take it off then look at him. 

“Will, that was my best hat.”

“No shit. I’ll pay you brand new one.”

“Really?”

“Fuck, no.”

“Hmm, pity.”

Freddie Lounds, is now screaming shakily with gouts of blood spurting from her severed arm, writhing on the floorboards coating the woodwork in thick gleam of crimson petals and hear a “Yahhhhhhh!!!! DIE YOU, GAVAGINA” coming from **_“The Crazy 69”_** \- I did say, Readers, sex-crazed and kill any fucker in front of them who offends their Boss.

Well, one of them who has appeared of them and heading towards me, wearing spandex thong and bra, with straps plus a choker with chain around his neck.

Flash-stepping behind, I pull out my sword from the sheathe – the Bone blade **_“The Ghost Blade of the Death Orchid”_** ringing clearly – and stab straight through into the back of the skull of theirs, penetrating bone, muscle and brain tissue to have it go straight through their mouth – causing some teeth to ping out, hitting the wall and embedding into it – then pulling the sword out, bring it up above my head slicing them in half cleanly allowing for torrent of blood to gush upwards like a fountain covering some of Will, but most of me and some of the floor in it.

I flick one eye to her, seeing Lady Murasaki pale upon comparison of her normal complexion and smirk, a strange **_Joker’s grin_** at her then roaring motorbikes echo around us, causing Will to come over gripping the his own samurai  sword tightly in both hands – back to back – keeping an eye out, when the windows above soon smash into thousands pieces the swarm of the rest of the Crazy bunch of **_“The Crazy 69”_** jumping off them heading straight down to us like a black wave of black and white **_BSDM_** suits.

“Fuck me!!!? They actually real?”

“Yep, legitimate and all…a pile of **_Vermin_** needed exterminated.”

“Ready when you are.”

“Hmm.”

(TIME SKIP)

Will, weaves to and fro – like a dancer doing the Tango or Spanish Flamenco or Salsa – blood splashing upwards into the air, coating the floorboards of the lower floor of the Restaurant once more in fresh coat crimson petals as he sees **_Unknown,_** covered in so much in blood that only their eyes show then jumping up, twists in mid-air kicking a Henchman with ball-gag in his mouth hard enough it shatters orbital bones instantly, while he slices the legs of the next one off when he lands on all fours like a large cat ready to crouch and lunge at it’s **_Prey._**

Cries of agony, shock and _“Acck”_ noises as some are killed off, fill the large space – while the Band still play music close by – then something comes whizzing towards, hitting him squarely in the cheek it causes him to stumble to one side managing to still hold onto the sword with his hand. Turning his gaze, he sees it is the young school girl – Gogo Irimori: Codename **_“Chain-ball” –_** walking, calmly walking down the steps holding a large metal ball on a chain and swinging it round then shoots it out towards him, while he manages to somehow do for the first time in his life – flash-step – hearing it impact with wooden pillar, smashing it to splinters.

 ** _Unknown_** meanwhile he can see is up on the Balcony railing above fighting now the other Bodyguard – the large male - while suddenly because he has been distracted the large metal Chain ball on the chain wraps around his throat soon tightening to point Will, can feel the bones starting to grind together to breaking point then he is yanked of the high perch – which had turned out to be a table – and onto the floor, hitting it with bone-sickening thud

He rolls onto his back, trying in vain to pull the chain off, only for it to be tighten by its owner – Gogo – and starts to choke heavily, his heart furiously pounding against his ribcage as it tries to pump oxygen into his lungs then a shadow covers him, followed by the young girl bending down with strange, sickly smile of glee on her face then his hand scrabbling through the pool of blood finds a large chunk of table leg with long nails still embedded into it and when she hauls him up – showing strong strength for her age – turning him to face her, he slams it straight into the side of her head hard – shattering bone, piercing the one place in the brain that paralyses her and her hand drops the Chain ball handle to the wooden floor.

It hits with thunk, followed by tears of crimson starting to form in her eyes and steadily running down her cheeks staining them permanently and he can see she is trying to comprehend – even though she is technically already dead – what had just happened then fall backwards in slow motion, hitting the pool of water near the stairs – now turned crimson by such much blood spilled – and allowing for it to splash upwards, cresting over him to cover him then he turns to look over his shoulder at Lady Murasaki as another splash happens with the Male Bodyguard falling in legs and arms sliced off.

 ** _“Unknown_** , she’s all yours.” Will says, not even recognising his own voice and heads over to Freddie Lounds – still alive, quiet and subdued with soft whimpers bubbling but not being released – then grabbing her, drags her out to the front of the Restaurant where a ochre Mustang with **_Sweet Williams_** graphitized on it is parked, along with Hannibal smoking a cigarette in the crisp, Winter night air waits for him.

_“Have you ever seen blood in the moonlight, Kiddo? It appears quite black.”_

_“Your right, it does look quite black, Asshole.”_

_“Will, do try not ruin the car. It’s expensive to get blood out the fabric.”_

_“Says the one, who is fucking tidy in everything.”_

_“Hmm, I love that filthy mouth of yours, Kiddo. Especially when wrapped around my cock.”_

_“STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!? And shut the hell up.”_

_“Calling you what? Kiddo?”_

_“Urghhh!!!? Your incorrigible.”_

 

** Unknown’s P.O.V: **

_“Are you going to kill me?”_

_“Yes.”_

Breathing labourly, blood plipping from the wounds I’ve attained and acquired, I walk slowly towards the ochre Mustang and opening the boot see Freddie Lounds look at me in shock, horror and wanting to scream at the head of her Former Employer – Lady Murasaki – and chuck it in, slamming the boot shut firmly then heading around open back passenger door, slipping in and grab the Medical kit that Hannibal, hands me and clambers in the back himself while Will, starts the engine and drives out leaving the carnage, dead bodies of Henchman and one Headless body – it had been her wish to die by my hand in that way, along with slitting her own stomach being a Samurai.

“Gaahhh…Fucker!!!?....” I curse heavily, when he peels of the blood soaked clothes from the wounds and starts to place alcoholic wipes to them, wiping them clean and getting rid of the blood – some mine and most of it, the dead **_“Crazy 69”_** – then he begins to stitch the wounds with light yellow thread. “Don’t ask, hmm?”

“Don’t need to know.” He says, leaning his head down to bite the thread with his sharp teeth **_Predator’s_** and my abdomen muscles suck inwards then decide to ask him it, grabbing the whisky in the kit to drink some of it. “Where is she, Hannibal?”

_“Safe.”_

_“Hannibal, that’s not a proper answer.”_

_“Trust me. She’s safe.”_

_“I hope your right. She is both your Daughter and my God-daughter.”_

 

** PART 4 – The Child of the _Wolf_ and _Mongoose,_ Meeting the _Grandfather_ and Saying Goodbye to Life Forever  **

** Unknown’s P.O.V: **

I must have fallen asleep, because the back of weather-worn knuckles stroke my cheekbone making me flutter my eyes open seeing the car has been stopped in front of large House near sea-cliff and turn my gaze to see who it is.

“Hey ** _, Bamboo Hat.”_** They says, making me grumble when I recognise it is Bill – Codename: **_Grandfather, O’Jisen, Pueblos or Gramps_** – wearing his normal suit, the twin revolvers **_“Luck”_** and **_“Fate”_** in the holders on his belt and flash-stepping out of the Mustang show him my middle finger when I suddenly fall backwards hitting a snow pile with a muffled thump.

His laughter ringing in the clear air – like the tinkling of bells.

Hence why he was also known as **_“The Prankster of Fun and Games”._**

 

 

“PAPA!!!!?”

A small, little girl with long brown hair plaited back so it’s out the way, seeing Will, runs over to him as he steps forwards to embrace her and lifting her up, cradles Abigail Graham-Lecter close to him, burying his face into the crook of her neck as tears which have formed start to run thickly down his cheeks.

Hannibal, who has come up to them both places a hand on his back to reassure him it’s alright and un-burying his face from the crook of Abigail’s neck sees the reflection in the large window – The **_Two Assassins_** and their **_Daughter._**

(TIME SKIP)

The clinking of cutlery, **_Tempranillo Garnacha Rose_** wine poured into glasses and the smell of Thai-spiced stir fry, while laughter and chatter fills the dining room while Will, sits next to Hannibal, sipping his own glass then gets out his chair, politely heading to sitting room with the double door’s that lead out onto a porch.

Stepping outside, into the humid night-air, he knows it won’t be long now. It had been spreading through his body, ever since he had put in the wine – the poison Deadly Moon-shade from the Moon Flowers that grew at night in his birthplace Wolftrap, Virginia – then hears Hannibal, coming up to him and turning his face so looks at the older man.

“Will, what have you done? Was it….necessary?”

He replies, voice disembodied and allows himself to be turned, his legs soon give out from underneath as Hannibal, cradles him close then looking up into maroon eyes once last time and with his final breath answers.

“Yes.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Epilogue **

** 12 MONTHS LATER  **

** Location – Baltimore, Virginia  **

** Unknown’s P.O.V: **

The keening wail of anguish, grief and pain that come from Hannibal that fateful night Will, chose to take his life will always echo in my mind, while I now stand staring at the gravestone in front of me placed on the eroding bluff of a cliff above the rolling Atlantic the names carved into it in Japanese.

**_Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham_ **

Nothing else, except for the Hanzo sword which I hold in both my hands and sighing softly, sheathe it in the ornate holder with the Sakura blossom carved into the soft Cherry wood then lay it on top of the soil mound, getting up and walking away over to the Ochre Mustang where Abigail Lecter-Graham – their **_Daughter_** and….my new pupil.

_“Ready to go?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Know this Abigail, Your Father’s loved very deeply.”_

_“I know.”_

 

So, Dear Readers the Tale of my **_Former Pupils_** comes to a close. The Chapters finished, the Sake all drunk and the rain stopped outside, the street outside silent while I calmly begin to clears things away handing you back your raincoats or umbrellas then sliding the bamboo doors open allow you to calmly leave after bowing to me.

The saying goes “The deeper the bow, the deeper the respect to the person your bowing to.” And watch from the doorway, while you all head down the empty street as in far distance the sun begins to rise over the horizon.

No doubt you have your own theories on what really happened that fateful night. But you have to remember, I only arrived just after Hannibal himself seeing no choice joined Will, in Death the both of them kneeling there on the outdoor porch embraced in each-other’s arms while crimson petals spread outwards from his body.

And me, I can reveal to you…nothing about my name, except for the fact my Mother was called **_“The Bride”_** and the also growing within me was one thing that would carry on Hannibal’s legacy – his child.

I never told him, I had become pregnant after that the incident that occurred between us and some might call me harsh for not. But it had been too late, because when I had gone through I had just discovered I was pregnant, Hannibal had joined Will, who was already dead and the Pregnancy stick which I had held in my hand had dropped out of it to shatter to the floor.

Like when a ** _Teacup_** shatters.

It makes me wonder, could the **_Teacup_** now be ever brought back together again?

Sliding the bamboo door shuts, I place one hand on my slightly swollen abdomen to soothe the growing children within me then a noise behind makes me frown, turning fully around and heading to the very back of the shop look into the Storage area when a gentle, breeze blows Sakura blossom leaves into the Restaurant.

I turn fully to see who it is….and that my Dear Readers is a **_Tale_** for another time.

Remember.

Memeralis. Spoil the Surprise.

 

* * *

 


End file.
